Virus
by lilydipper
Summary: During a retreat Anakin is given a deadly virus that is now threatening his life. Meanwhile, Ahsoka is dealing with the fact that she might lose her master.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Captain Rex and Anakin were running down the corridors of their base that had been overrun by droids. Finally they saw the landing bay where a gunship was waiting for them.

"This way" Obi-wan exclaimed.

They looked back and saw the droids gaining on them. One of the droids was being mysteriously guarded.

When they finally got to the gun ship. Anakin said,"Get in everyone" and started blocking blaster shots when suddenly a blast hit him in the leg. Although he recovered quickly it hurt a lot.

Then Anakin heard Rex call," Get in sir!" and a couple clones helped their injured general in. No sooner did he get in than the lieutenant closed the blast doors and took off.

"Master" Ahsoka exclaimed in a worried voice," your leg!" feeling his Padawan's distress, Anakin decided to tell a lie.

"It will be fine Ahsoka." he said in the best cheerful voice he could muster.

"That's what you always say" Ahsoka said cracking a smile. Before he could replied to her comet, Obi-wan spoke.

"When we get on the ship I want you to go to go straight to the med bay."

"No" Anakin answered.

Obi-wan gave him a stern look. "Anakin, what will it take to get you to that med bay?" Obi-wan questioned

" Well let me think" Anakin started," Master Vicora Cha...a large battalion of droids...a couple star cruisers...maybe General Grievous-"

"Yeah I get it Anakin" Obi-wan interrupted," but you are going to the med bay." Just as Obi-wan finished his sentence, the gunship docked in the main hanger.

"Rex, please takes Anakin to the med bay" Obi-wan said.

"Acknowledged sir" Rex replied catching up to Anakin who seemed to notice.

"May I help you captain?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm supposed to escort you to the med bay" Rex replied simply.

Anakin looked back and saw a grin appear on Obi-wan's face. " I don't need babysitting" Anakin thought. He was about to tell Rex no but for some strange reason he felt dizzy. Seeing his loss of balance Rex offered his hand.

Anakin only gave a nod in agreement. And started limping to the med center.

Chapter 2:

Rex and Anakin were about halfway to the med bay. All of a sudden dizziness returned Anakin felt his vision blur. Unexpectedly, Anakin tripped and hit his head on the blast door.

Rex just sighed and said," Sir are you sure you're ok?"

Regaining his balance, with his head throbbing, he decided to answer," Yes Rex. I'm fine, just...fine…." Just then, Anakin fell to the floor exhausted and in pain.

"Sir!" Rex exclaimed urgently. Was the last thing Anakin heard before passing out.

As Rex watched Anakin's eyes close he watched a purple bruise form on his forehead.

"And he said he was ok" Rex thought. He looked around but there was not a droid or brother in sight. Sighing he decided to contact general Kenobi.

"Kenobi here" the voice at the other end spoke.

"General Kenobi. It's Rex."

"Rex, is Anakin in the med bay yet?" Kenobi questioned.

Rex risked a glance at Anakin only to find his face getting paler and paler.

"He…" Rex hesitated," he kind of blacked out."

There was a short silence then Kenobi answered," Where is he?"

Then that's when Rex began to wonder where he was anyway? He had spent so much time watching Anakin he forgot to look around! Before he responded, two troopers came into sight. He couldn't help but smile.

"He will be in the med bay" he spoke before breaking the connection.

Then Rex turned to the 2 clones.

"You two" he exclaimed," come over here."

The two clones gave only a nod and ran over. Then they both picked up Anakin who was now pale as ever and walked to the med bay. A clone medic quickly tended to the wounds. After the bakta patches were put on. He was still unconscious.

"Why isn't he getting better?" Rex asked

"I took a sample of his blood," the clone medic stopped," he has somehow become sick, very sick. And in his condition he may not survive."

.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nut Vindy watched as the droids destroyed what was left of the Republic Army. His mission would be a success. His droids had won but that wasn't the true mission. He couldn't wait to see what lucky clone that was suffering from his newly created virus, the Mediclorion Virus, which is even more powerful than the Blue Shadow virus. The blast doors open and he started to hear clanking sounds. He turned his gaze from the security cameras to his returning droids.

"So you," he pointed to the droid that had been trusted with the virus, "which lucky clone did you pick?" Vindy asked curiously.

"Well you see…" the droid hesitated, "when I took my shoot, a Jedi… got in the way and…. I hit him in the leg."

Suddenly, Vindy frowned, "You hit a Jedi?" he questioned, shaking with rage.

"If you hit a Jedi the Republic will raise alarms!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again" the droid pleaded.

"It better not" he yelled, slamming his fist against his chair, "For your sake." He dismissed his droids. If that droid shot a Jedi the Republic would be on their tail any day now, but if this Jedi died maybe there is another plan in store for us.

/

Ahsoka stood next to Obi-wan who had just received the news. She felt the distress in him.

"How do you think this happened?" Ahsoka asked, "Everything was fine until…" memories of the mission flashed back.

"I don't know" Obi- wan answered in a sad tone.

Feeling unneeded Ahsoka asked, "May I go see Master Skywalker?"

He only gave a nod. At that Ahsoka exited and headed for the med bay.

When she finally got to the med bay the clone medic stopped her.

"May I help you?" Ahsoka asked.

"No" the clone medic responded, "but you cannot see Skywalker right now because he must remain alone until we get a better idea of this virus."

That's when she let out her temper, "No one is standing between me and him. Please…" she begged," he's my master! Just for a minute?" the clone medic let out an annoyed sigh and led her to Anakin's room. Shortly, Ahsoka wished she had never entered. His pale face looked so pale that she nearly cried. After at least 30 seconds of staring she walked out. All at once, her com sounded. Annoyed, she pressed it.

"Ahsoka, you are late for the council report." Obi-wan said.

"Sorry, be right there" she explained and ended the call.

As she walked down the hall she kept thinking about the way Anakin looked.

/

Obi-wan was so annoyed that Ahsoka was going to be late again! "She must have picked that up from Anakin" he thought, rubbing his temples.

Just then, Ahsoka walked in trying to force a smile. Obi-wan sighed then the holoimagers flickered to life showing Master Yoda, Mace, Gallia, and Mundi.

"How goes the battle?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Not well, Master Yoda" he answered." The droids invaded the base. We were forced to evacuate."

"We will send you reinforcements" Master Gallia said. "My fleet is near your position."

"Ok" Obi-wan answered.

"Is something wrong?" Gallia asked.

"Nothing" Obi-wan replied.

Ahsoka gave him a disapproving look, curious why Obi-wan wouldn't tell them about Anakin.

"Master?" Ahsoka finally asked.

"Yes?" Mace answered.

"Master Skywalker was injured during the escape and now he seems to be sick." Ahsoka explained. Which left all the Jedi speechless. Finally Mundi spoke," How bad is it?"

Memorys flashed back to Ahsoka of her resent visit.

"Well…" she kind of choked up, "it isn't good and the medic has no idea what the virus is."

"When I arrive I will deliver more medical supplies." Master Gallia said, trying to smile.

"May the force be with you" Yoda gestured, as the holoimagers flickered off.

"Why did you tell them Ahsoka? Anakin will be better soon!" Obi- wan exclaimed.

She made a face and said, "Obi-wan, I saw him! He is dying; even the medic doesn't know what to do!"

Obi-wan stood there with his mouth open, surprised at her behavior. But she kept her tight gaze firm on him.

"That's it Ahsoka go down to your quarters and cool off. We'll finish this talk later." he snapped.

At that, Ahsoka stormed off to her corers and lay on the bed. She couldn't get over what she had just said. She had never lost her temper like that before. But if her master was dying she wouldn't stand there and watch it happen. She would do anything she had to succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Obi-Wan slumped over the holodesk after a long argument with Ahsoka. If she was right and Anakin was that sick would it be right to yell at her like that.

All these questioned stormed in his head.

"I'm going down to the med bay" he said to a nearby clone trooper and took off to the med bay.

When he finally arrived he walked in to where Anakin was and for one split seconded he didn't breath.

"How's his condition?" he asked the medic.

"He hasn't been awake yet." the clone spoke.

"Oh..." Obi- Wan answered speechless. Just then, his com blinked. He answered, "yes" in an annoyed voice.

"General Gallia's ships have just come out of hyperspace. She asked for you and commander Tano's presence when the ship docks."

"Fine" Obi-Wan said, looking back at a pale Anakin, and broke the connection.

"Just hang in there my friend, help is on the way" he said in barely a whisper. He exited the room to go find Ahsoka.

/

Obi-Wan was standing at the door of Ahsoka's quarters. All he could hear inside was weeping.

When Ahsoka answered the door she pretended as if he wasn't there.

"Ahsoka, Master Gallia requests our presence immediately." Obi-Wan said gently.

"Fine" she snapped in an annoyed voice. As they walked away Obi wan watched as a tear went down her face.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka" Obi -Wan mustered. Ahsoka suddenly was shocked.

"Why?" she questioned. Obi-Wan let out a sigh," Being harsh with you. You were right Anakin does need help."

"Thanks" she exclaimed then paused," You saw him?"

Memory's flashed back of seeing Anakin. "Yes" he answered in almost a whisper.


End file.
